<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Outsider (Kylo Ren X Reader) by kylos_wife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368134">Outsider (Kylo Ren X Reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylos_wife/pseuds/kylos_wife'>kylos_wife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:20:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylos_wife/pseuds/kylos_wife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You find out that your parents had arranged for you to marry The Supreme Leader Kylo Ren to help keep your planet of Coreillia safe. But eventually you learn to love him after having hated him for years.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Departure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had grown up in a somewhat royal family on your home planet of Coreillia. During your entire life as a royal you had been so used to being respected and utterly feared by all which you kind of liked weirdly enough. You enjoyed the little power you had even though you barely had any, as you were just a princess nothing more. You had recently been told by your parents that they had made a deal with Kylo Ren to give you off to him as his bride so that The First Order would not destroy the planet. You had absolutely no attraction to this vile man. He had killed hundreds and hundreds of people after all, including people you knew and loved like your two brothers. The most you would do is befriend him, you could never love a man like that. And even though it wasn't really an option you still agreed to the marriage. Maybe the Starkiller II would be less depressing. Here on Coreillia it was grey, dark and quite gloomy. No one ever seemed happy or cheerful here. Everyone was always so serious and never smiled. The planet was too professional and depressing for your liking. But you loved your family dearly and could never let them die so you went along with it. You only had a few more minutes until the ship taking you there would arrive, you took that time to read your favorite book about the force as you planned on leaving it behind. It was only important to take all of your clothes with you. Who knows maybe the Starkiller II will have a library you'll be allowed to use? Your personal droid MN-2597 came into your room "Princess it is time to go, i'll hold your luggage for you." it says. You get up from your window and look at your room one last time before you headed down the main stairs of your giant home to see your parents one last time before you left. Who knows when you would get to see your family again. Your long gown dragged gently behind you on the black marble stairs. MN-2597 followed behind you holding your luggage and making sure not to trip on the train of your gown, as that had happened before. You bowed to your parents as a stormtrooper approached you. "Follow me princess." MN-2597 handed you your luggage as you turned around to follow the trooper. Even though droids had no emotions it smiled and waved at you as you left the property you would probably not see for a very long time. The trip from Coreillia to Starkiller II was so long, it felt like an eternity. You eventually dozed off during the flight. When you arrived a trooper sitting nearby shook you awake "Princess we're here." he says. As you walk out of the ship you let out a big sigh. The Starkiller II looked exactly like Coreillia except here it seemed like it was always snowing and the ground was always being covered with a fresh layer of snow. The stormtroopers led you up to what would be your room on the property until you married Ren. As you set down your stuff on the bed one of the stormtroopers said to you "This will be your room until you and Commader Kylo Ren are wed in a few weeks. You are not allowed to leave this room without a stormtrooper or a Ren's knight with you. All three of your meals will be brought here by your personal droid." They then both leave the room. What was i some prisoner? Why was he treating me like this when he had never even met me before? you thought as you plopped onto the edge of your new bed. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly you hear a knock at the door. "Come in." you say. A short ginger man with slicked back hair and an incredibly pale face walked into the room. "Hello princess, I am General Hux. I was ordered by Ren to show you around the property." he says. You nodded and followed him out of your room. The interior of the Starkiller II was very similar to your home on Corellia but it was a lot darker and only filled with the colors black and a dark crimson red. Which you found somewhat nice as this meant it wouldn't be too hard to get used to. After all you would have to be married to Ren forever or until he decided to kill you so you might as well get used to it you thought. Towards the end of the tour the two of you approached a window that overlooked the garden. "There's no purpose of going out there. Everything is always frozen over." Hux says. "Oh okay." you reply. He then leads you back to your room and says "You will be meeting Kylo Ren for the first time at dinner this evening i suggest that you attend it if you'd like to live another day. A droid will show up to escort you in an hour princess." he then quickly leaves your doorway. You had nothing better to do so until then so you decided to sit by the window and look outside like you always did back home. It was so beautiful watching the snow gracefully fall everywhere. You could truly let yourself get lost in it if you desired to, it was so breathtaking. You had eventually spaced out while watching it and an hour had already passed before you knew it.</p><p>Much to your surprise you hear a knock at your door, snapping you out of that dream like trance. "Come in." you say. A tall stick thin droid walks in and says " I am GN-6790 i will be your personal droid from now on. Follow me it's time for you to meet Commander Kylo Ren." it says. You get up with a blank look on your face and follow it. You were so incredibly nervous but also angry at the same time as the short walk there reminded you of what he did to your brothers. The droid opened the door and you walked in. There were two places set on either side of this long table in the middle of the room. You bowed towards him "It is so nice to finally meet you Commander Kylo Ren." you say. He glares at you "Sit." he says. The entire meal was silent but you noticed that he kept on looking at you the whole time. But he never said a word. Why did he keep doing this but still not saying anything to you? After you had finished your desert you looked up at him "Sir it was nice to finally meet you. Thank you for your time. Goodnight." you say. But as you try to leave the room he blocks the doors. You looked at him confused with an eyebrow raised. What was he doing? He then made direct eye contact with you "I hope you know that your silly princess title means nothing here. You are nothing. Marrying you has no benefit for me it will only make me weaker." he says. You pause for a moment "I'm fully aware sir, i don't want to marry you either but i'd rather you not kill more of my family so i'm just going along with this." you say with a smirk on your face. He glares at you "You are dismissed." Your personal droid runs after you as you storm out of the room back to your quarters. Even though you had no choice in marrying him or not. You wish you did have a choice. He was so rude and judgemental for no reason at all. For hours you stared at the ceiling, you didn't sleep a wink. You wished you could be home, at least you would be treated better then this. You then began to cry into your pillow, you were happy to do this to keep your family alive. But at the same time you'd rather die with them then be here any longer. It's not like Ren would mind that he hated you anyways. He had no interest in you which you were delighted to hear and you hated him even more.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A/N:<br/>
Please ignore any incorrect grammar in this story, sometimes i type too fast lol.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Argument</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been five days since your horrible dinner with Ren. You had not seen him since then and you planned to keep it that way until your wedding. Why was he was so heartless? You didn't understand it at all. He already hated you when he didn't even know anything about you or your personality. Over the past five days you had chosen to not leave your room at all. Besides eating and sleeping all you did was stare outside of your window. You had nothing better to do and you really wanted to avoid seeing Kylo Ren anyways. You would stare outside for hours focusing on every single detail. From the fresh snow gently landing on the ground to the bright green trees you could just barely see. The time was close to when your droid would arrive with your dinner. So you got up and laid on the edge of your bed staring at the ceiling until then. You then hear someone walk into your room you didn't move assuming it was just a droid. "Set it on the coffee table thanks." you say quietly. But the footsteps approaching you did not sound like a droids they were a lot heavier and intense. You felt a pair of eyes watching you, not looking away even for even a second. It was Kylo Ren. To him you looked so beautiful and soft just laying there. But he pushed that thought away he could never fall in love with someone like you. He had to keep remembering that he hated you but at the same time the thought of you could never leave his mind. You perked up and said "Oh, i'm so sorry sir. I wasn't expecting you." He looked down at your face "Follow me princess." he says. What the hell why was he calling you this? When he clearly had said that your title meant nothing anymore. You quickly got up and followed him to where ever he was going. The only noise made on the way there was the clicking of your heals on the hard shiny floor. The two of you walked up to a big room, the biggest one you had seen in the entire property. He walked in before you, he impatiently waited for you to walk in after him. "This is my study. Besides me only you are allowed in here. You are only allowed to touch the books and nothing else." he says. As you nod back at him in response he leaves you alone in the room with a loud sigh. You assumed he went back to whatever he did during the day. You walked over to the bookshelf, you were amazed at how big it was and to your luck your favorite book was sitting right there on it in front on you. So you picked it up and sat at his desk, you noticed how dark it was getting outside. I should go back to my room soon. you thought. But before you could think another word you fell asleep. An hour later Ren stormed in there to make sure you hadn't stolen any of his books. When he saw you unconscious laying on his desk. "Princess!" his booming voice shouted down towards you. You woke up almost immediately and looked at him. "What are you doing?!" he yelled as he stepped closer to you. You stood up and said "I'm so sorry sir i must have fallen asleep while i was reading." He narrowed his eyes at you "Do you think you can fall asleep anywhere you want to like a peasant?" he shouted. "Says the very judgemental man who treats me like his slave." you say as you narrowed your eyes back at him. "Don't ever speak to me like that! You must respect me! You are worthless to me princess! No one wants you here!" he screamed. You didn't want to say another word to him so you walked to the doors and tried to leave. But again he blocked them. "Answer me!" he shouted. You looked up at him and said nothing. You then proceeded try to push him out of the way. </p><p>He slapped you hard across your face turning your already rosy cheeks even more red. You started to tear up as you looked at him again. You never expected him to actually do something like that to you. "Never put your hands on me! Understood?" he yelled. With your hand to your cheek you replied "Yes sir." He moved away from the door and let you leave his study. You hated it here even more, if he was going to treat you like this he might as well just kill you now and put you out of your misery. Once you got back to your room and plopped face first onto your bed you began to cry. Your cheeks aching more and more the farther you pressed your head into the pillow. After a little while you got up to get into your nightgown. Tears were still falling down your beautiful face. You brushed out your hair and sat back down at the window sill. You gently leaned your head against the window and stared at the moon. You continued to silently cry to yourself. Then you hear a knock at the door "Come in." you say quietly, it was your personal droid. "Here is your dinner princess. Commander Kylo Ren told me to bring into your room now." it said. You nodded back at it "Thank you." It then left your room. Next to your meal there was a note that read "You'll be joining me tomorrow for breakfast in my quarters. Your personal droid will escort you. -Kylo Ren &lt;3" How weird he had drawn a heart next to his name. You wondered if this was his attempt at being nice. You set down the note and went back to bed, your appetite had disappeared. The next morning your droid had gently tapped you awake "Princess, be ready to go in ten minutes please." it says. You yawned and got up to slip into a clean dress. You wished you had a friend there at the palace because it seemed as if no one liked you, which you hated. You then met the droid out in the hallway after getting ready. You followed it to Rens quarters it opened the door for you as you got closer. As you walked in you looked back as the droid shut the door. "Thank you." you whispered to it. You turned around and looked up at the tall figure standing in front of you. "Why did you thank that droid princess?" he says in a angry tone. "No reason just tying to be nice. I doubt you've heard of being kind though." you say with a smirk. The two of sat at a short table, like the other meal the two of you had together. This one was also silent until Kylo looked at you and said "Princess, what was your home planet like?" What the hell? Why did he care about you or where you came from all of a sudden? You looked back at him "Uh, pretty much the exact same except it was always raining there. It was quite depressing to be honest." you reply. He nods in response and for the rest of the meal he continued to say nothing to you. After you had finished you looked back at him and smiled, but his face was still blank and emotionless. You got up to leave as your personal droid had entered the room. You were not facing Ren anymore. As you were about to leave the room he shouted "Wait! Princess!" You stopped walking and turned around to face him. "What?" you replied with a blank look on your face. He walked up to you and kissed the cheek he had slapped the night before "I'm sorry." You blushed and smiled at him "It's fine sir." You then turned around to go back to your room and just like that you were out of his sight again. Weirdly enough he hated that, he wished he could look at you all the time. But he hid that feeling as displaying that would make him look weak. But in all honesty he yearned for your gentle touch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Angelic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week later you decided to go outside for once, just to get some fresh air and get away from the palace and Kylo for little bit. As you walked out of the palace a stormtrooper ran up behind you and said "Princess, you have one hour then you must go inside. I will be with you until then." You nodded back at him. You then walked up to the garden Hux had suggested not paying any attention to. You felt the frozen rose petals in your hands as you walked past them. As you got to the middle of the garden you sat on your knees and faced your head up towards the sky with your eyes closed. You cheeks and nose had started to turn red because of how cold it was. Out of anger Kylo had been walking back and forth in his office. When suddenly he saw you sitting in the garden. You looked so angelic and beautiful to him. Especially because of how red you cheeks were. He watched you take in the fresh air with every rise and fall of your chest. He watched the snowflakes gently caress your hair. And the snowflakes landing on your eyebrows turning them almost all white. Doing this was so relaxing to you, you wished you could stay out here and admire the snow forever. It was so incredibly beautiful. And you wanted to relax in some way before your wedding with Ren as it was supposed to happen in one week. You were so nervous, you had been so sheltered your entire life you had never even had your first kiss yet. After twenty more minutes of just relaxing in the snow you stood up and dusted the snow off of your dress and out of your hair. You walked up to the stormtrooper and said "I'm ready to go back in." He nodded back at you and you followed after him. Even though you didn't care for stormtroopers it still made Kylo jealous to see you talking to another man. As you entered the palace again, you waved off the stormtrooper as you planned on going into Kylos study to read and made sure not to fall asleep this time. As you settled onto the couch in the corner of the room with a book you had chosen out of random, you wrapped your cloak around you as you were still quite cold. You were laying on you side all bundled up and cozy. You were a quarter way into the book when suddenly Kylo bursted into the room. You sat up and looked at him, weirdly enough he sat next to your on this long bright red couch. "Can i help you sir? Sorry if i tracked any snow into here." you say with a slight nervous laugh. "As we are to be wed very soon you will moving into my quarters today." he says. You nod as you stand up and put your cloak back on. He follows you back to your room and waited impatiently in the doorway as you went in to gather your stuff. As you walked back out he let out a big sigh and rolled his eyes at you. "Follow me princess." he says. You then entered his quarters after him for the second time since your breakfast together a week prior. He looked down at you "You may put your stuff in my closet." he says. So you followed and did what he said. After leaving his closet you walked over to a giant window that was some how over looking the entire property. You had your hands together behind your back as you admired the absolute beauty of it.</p><p>Something your home planet definitely lacked. You then heard heavy footsteps approaching you but you ignored them as you assumed it was just Kylo coming up to you say something rude to you. He put his hands on your shoulders, startling you while doing so. You turned around as you assumed that he probably wanted your attention. He looked deeply into your eyes for a moment when suddenly he wrapped both of his arms around you and whispered into your ear "I saw your shivering so i thought i'd warm you up." You pause for a moment in shock "Oh thanks i guess sir. I appreciate it." He pulled away and made direct eye contact again "No need to thank me." he says. You noticed he had started to blush, maybe he liked you? Who knows. "Aw." you say as you also start to blush. He looks at you in confusion "What princess?" he says. You shook your head "Nothing sir." and faced back towards the window. He walked over and stood right next to you, you looked up at him and say "May i hold your hand Commander?" He nodded in response. So you took his big hands in yours. They were so warm and comforting, you really enjoyed that. You lifted his hand and gently pressed the back of it to your cheek. You smiled and glanced back up at him once again. You then gently leaned you head on his shoulder, even though he flinched at you making more contact with him. "Princess can i be honest with you?" he says nervously. You lift your head off of his shoulder and look at him again "Of course." you reply. He let go of your hand and faced you "Kylo Ren is not my real name, Ben Solo is." he says. You looked at him in shock. Han Solo, the man you knew he had killed a few years prior was his father. "Oh. Well thanks for telling me. If you don't mind i would like to start calling you Ben. If that's okay?" you reply. He nods and says "Yes princess that's fine. Another thing i wanted to tell you was.." he paused for a moment. "What Ben?" you say almost interrupting him. "Even though we barely know each other. I really like you, even though i know i shouldn't because loving someone makes me weak." he continues. You perk up and say "Aw i like you too Ben." He takes your hands in his and says "No (y/n), you don't get it i really like you." You nod back at him and hug him once again. "Ben, it's okay to show emotion. I promise you and i'm happy you were able to tell me this." you say with a smile. He nods and then rushed back to his room in embarrassment. You could tell he was overwhelmed he had just told you so much, so you just left him alone to think. Eventually your personal droid had arrived with dinner for the two of you. He still hadn't come out and you didn't want to bother him, so you ate alone in the dining room. It had been hours and hours since you had seen Ben. What was he even doing in there? you wondered. You were concerned and hoped he was okay, but still you kept your distance. After you had ate you stood up and returned to the window you had been staring at earlier. You watched as the sun set and how the planet was still very bright even with the sun barely there. </p><p>After watching the sun set and the beauty outside you started to get sleepy. Ben was still in his room and again you didn't want to bother him, so you decided to sleep on the couch and leave him be. You quietly walked into his closet which was detached from his room and you slipped on a silk nightgown. You walked back out to the living room and plopped down onto the couch. You covered yourself with your cloak to keep you warm and to hopefully stop the shivering at some point. Shortly after laying down you fell asleep, For hours Ben had been in his room sulking. Why did he let himself be stupid enough to show some stupid princess how he felt about her? he wondered. After hours of wondering this he finally came out of his room to see you asleep on his couch. He felt so bad for his actions, you were alone and without him the entire evening. You were still shivering trying to get any heat you could. So he picked you up and threw your cloak off of you using the force. He set you on his bed and tucked you in. He wanted to kiss you goodnight, but he didn't want to scare you so he held back. He took off his shirt revealing the muscles he had been hiding underneath as he laid down next to you. In the middle of the night you woke up confused, you weren't on the couch anymore. You sat up and turned towards Ben to see him laying shirtless next to you. "Ben?" you whisper. And with just hearing that one word leave your lips he used the force to pull you closer to his chest. He put his strong arms around you to warm you up. You blushed as you felt his bare muscular chest against your back. He nuzzled his face into your neck as he started to smirk. You could get used to this, you know? A strong handsome man cuddling with you every night. You started to really love it. Maybe this marriage wouldn't be so bad after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Violence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You woke up to see Ben still laying next to you shirtless. You gently peeled yourself away from his body and got up to start getting ready. You had slipped into a sort of short dress that went 4 inches past your knees and a pair suede heels. You never had an appetite for breakfast anyways so you headed to Bens study to read. You were in there for hours and it honestly felt like you had read every single book on that tall shelf. When suddenly you hear it's door open, it was Ben. His eyes quickly darted to you sitting at the desk "Oh sorry i didn't know you were in here princess. I'll go." he says. You quickly get up and put your hand on his shoulder stopping him. "Stay." you say with a stern tone. He turned around and faced you "Is there something you want princess?" he says. You step closer to him and put your hand on his shoulder again "You know what there actually is. I was wondering if you could teach me the ways of the force? I've read tons of books on it but i've never actually tried it out before." you say. He sighs and says "Fine, follow me." The two of you walk into a wide room with nothing in it but a small fridge in the corner with water bottles inside. "This is the training room princess. Take off your shoes, they'll make it harder for you to train." he says. You nod in response. "If you want to use the force so badly let's start off with something easy. Here's a small box, channel something that makes you the really mad and use that anger to move the box." he says. You nod back at him and place your hands out in the direction of the box. You immediately imagined Ben you got so mad whenever you would think of what he did to your brothers or the night he slapped you. The ground began to shake, you started to scream as your hair began to stand straight and up and turn a bright red. You threw that box so hard it dented the wall. Ben looked at you in shock. "Princess... your hair!" he says as he points at your head. You look at him in confusion "What?" You then see your reflection in the shiny floor, "Oh my stars! Why is my hair red?" you shout. "I-i don't know. I've only seen it happen once or twice to really powerful jedi's." he replies still in shock. "Oh, well to be honest i do kind of like the color. It's cute." you say laughing. </p><p>Ben nervously laughed at you, trying to hide the fact that what had just happened was really terrifying. Even to a man like him. After slipping your shoes back on you go out into the hallway to take a breather. When you saw Hux nearby, you ran up to him and say "Hux, look at what happened when i was using the force!" He looked at you with wide eyes "What?!" he shouted. "Yeah my hair turned bright red." you say pointing to your head. He nods and says "I can see that princess." He walked away from you back to his office with a shocked look still on his face and his arms stiff to his sides. You happily walked back to the training room, "Uh.. i think we should stop for now (y/n). You may go back to my quarters if you wish." Ben says. You nod back at him with a smile and skip out of the room. He couldn't understand why it was so cool to you to have a hair color that wasn't natural. But he shook it off, as long as you were happy that's what mattered. After you left Ben went back to the throne room, when a few minutes later Hux bursted in. "Ren! Why is the princesses hair red?!" he screamed. "I don't know! I told her to channel whatever made her the most angry and then the ground started to shake and then her hair changed colors!" he screamed back. Hux started to pace back and worth "Let me guess she was probably channeling her intense rage she has because of you. What did you even do to her?" he shouted. Bens eyes darted to the ground "It may or may not be because i slapped her across the face and killed both of her brothers a few years ago." he says. "You did what?! She already doesn't want to be here! Your making it worse Ren!" Hux says. Ben narrowed his eyes at Hux "Why do you care about her well-being so much Hux?" he screamed. Hux glared at him and said "Oh sorry sir that i don't think you should hit women!" he shouts back. Ben then raised his hand and threw Hux at the wall, "I am the only man allowed to like her! You are not! Leave!" he screamed with all the energy he had in his body. Hux ran out of the room. You hated how violent Ben was, you felt as if he was going to hit you every time he got mad. And again you wished that he would just kill you now to put you out of your misery and get you away from him. When Ben arrived back at quarters he saw you standing on his balcony watching the snow with your hands behind your back. He slumped onto his bed, he was so exhausted he didn't even get up to join you for dinner. So again you ate alone, even though you hated how violent he was you still wished he would spend more time with you. As this thought left your mind tears started to roll down your cheeks. He walked out of his bedroom to see you eating alone and silently crying. "What's wrong princess?" he says. You looked up at him and wiped away the tears coming down your cheeks. "Oh nothing. I thought you needed more time away from me again to think and i didn't want to bother you so i decided to just eat alone." you say. "Even though i wish you would've joined me." you mumbled under your breath. He sat down next to you on the couch and put his arms around you again. "Why are you being so nice to me Ben? Don't you hate me?" you questioned. He wiped the tears still coming down your cheeks "I used to but not anymore. Why did you think of your anger towards me when you were using the force?" he says. You pull away from him and say "Because you killed my brothers and slapped me Ben! Sorry i don't like being hurt." You scoffed as you started to cry again. You pressed your head into the arm of the couch and sobbed. Ben rubbed his hand on your back to comfort you, you thought about throwing it off of you with the force. But you let him do it, at least he was trying to be nice to you. After a few minutes of him doing this you sat up and pulled him closer to you. You gripped his shirt in your hands as you cried onto him. He could clearly tell that you needed to rest so he picked you up and set you on his bed. He tucked you in and kissed your forehead. You didn't mind sleeping in the dress you were wearing as it was very soft. Ben held you tight in his arms until the very second that you stopped crying. As weird as it sounded in your head maybe the two of you were meant for each other?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning you looked in the mirror to see that your hair had turned back to its natural color. Hm? How weird? Maybe the color is supposed to wear off a certain amount of time after it happens? you thought. There were only six more days left until your wedding and you were still incredibly nervous and scared. But maybe Ben was slowly trying to open up to you? At least that's what it seemed like, after all he did try and comfort you while you were crying the whole night before and that he had told you a week prior that he really liked you. It seems as if he's a man with many layers that you have to slowly peel back if you want to see who really is on the inside. That definitely seemed like him for sure. But you could surely tell that the man hidden on the inside under all of these violent layers was kind, loving and understanding. But on the outside he was violent and always mad at something or someone. He always broke and hurt so many things when he was angry, But why? He always looked so scary to you when he was angry it's as if there was a fire in his eyes. And you still feared him somewhat, even though he had done so much to show you that he wasn't scary at all. <br/>You could tell that someone had broken his soul and tore him apart, but who? Maybe Snoke? you thought. But you quickly shook those thoughts away just incase Ben was listening to your thoughts again. After getting up you changed into a long sleeve dress as you planned to go outside. To calm your nerves when you were nervous you always did the one thing you actually liked doing at the palace. That would give you time alone for a little while, which was sitting in the snow to meditate. About five to ten minutes after you had sat down, you heard heavy long footsteps approaching the spot you had been sitting in. Ugh, what did he want now? Was he coming here to tell you how worthless you are again? How much he didn't like you? You opened your eyes to of course see Ben standing in front of you. You noticed he had been staring down at you with his hands behind his back, you wondered why he always did this. Maybe he did to seem more reserved and calm to those around him. Or maybe it was just an old habit of his. "Princess, What are you doing just sitting in the snow alone? It looks boring and you've started to shiver again." he says with a confused look on his face. You look up at him again "I'm just mediating Ben. I meditate when i need to calm myself down and relax. It's a nice feeling." you reply as you close your eyes and face your head up again towards the sky. And again he watched how angelic you looked with the snow floating onto you. You could feel him still staring at you. You open one eye "You can join me if you would like to. I don't mind the company." you say with a gentle laugh. He nodded and sat down next to you. As he sat down he put his cloak around you to stop the shivering. He tried his best to copy what you were doing, but he still felt incredibly tense. "How is this calming princess! I still feel so tense." he shouted. You open your eyes and look at him "Ben, relax your shoulders. Try to clear your mind, trust me it will help." you say. He looks back at you and deeply sighs, he then closes his beautiful eyes again. A few minutes later still with his eyes closed you felt him feeling around for your hand. So you grabbed his, and held it tight. His hands were so cold and icy to the touch. But you ignored that feeling and just went along with it. Plus his affection to you was nice. </p><p>"Princess, can i ask you something?" he says with his eyes still closed. "Of course." you reply with your eyes also still closed. He pauses for a moment, "Why are you always so nice to me and all of the other people here? I don't get it." he says. You take a long exhale through your nose and say "Ben, no matter what people have done i try to see the best in them. To give them a chance. I'm like this because that's just how i was raised. Plus it's not really worth it in the end to be mean to everyone all the time." He again pauses for a moment and says "Mhm." He could tell you were talking specifically about him with that last part. About forty-five minutes later you stood up and started to head inside, as you were very cold and you felt at peace again. As you were about to put your hand on the handles to the palace doors. You heard someone running up behind you, calling you name. It was Ben. "Ben, you don't have to follow me around all the time." you say. Once he finally gets in front of you he says "I just wanted to make sure you were okay." while panting. You sigh and say "Ben, i'm fine. I promise." You go back inside and head back towards Bens quarters to lay down for a little while as you were now sleepy. As you were approaching it you stopped and sighed, of course Ben was still running after you. You turn around to look at him, "What's wrong Ben? I was just going to take a nap. Do you want your cloak back or something?" you say. Why was he always so concerned about you safety? It was so annoying, but you ignored that feeling as you knew he just wanted to keep you safe. "Nothings wrong princess. I just worry about you sometimes." he says. You sigh again and take his hands in yours "Ben, there's nothing to worry about i'm pretty sure i'm able to take care of myself without your help." "Oh okay." he says as he hugs you. He pulls away and just starts staring at you again "What Ben?" you say. But before you could finish your sentence Ben pulled you in for a passionate kiss. You thought he was going to wait until your wedding to kiss you, but you guess you were wrong. You gently kiss him back. As he pulled away he smiled at you, your cheeks were bright red. You had been blushing really hard while he was kissing you. He then kissed your cheek and ran off back to his throne room without another word. You smiled back at him and shook your head as he left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Torn Apart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even though he didn't like The Resistence anymore Ben still let his mother come visit a few days before the wedding. "Hi, princess. It's so nice to meet you. I'm Leia, i used to be a princess too you know." she says to you with a quiet laugh, you smiled back at her. You really started to wonder why Ben ever hated his parents, Leia seemed like a wonderful woman. There was not a single bad bone in her body. Ben had told you to go to his study as he wanted to talk to his mother alone. Mostly just about wedding arrangements and so they would have time to catch up privately. But something felt very off to you, Ben had taken his lightsaber off of his bedside table as you left the room. What was he going to do? Would he hurt her? It had been an hour since you left Bens quarters and you saw something you wish you hadn't. You spaced out and a single tear started to roll down your cheek as you saw what happened in Bens quarters in your mind. Ben had killed his mother. Your heart sunk to your stomach and you fell to your knees, you thought he was changing back to the light side. But you were very wrong.  You began to feel a little blood come out of where Ben had stabbed Leia but it was on your body. You could feel her pain. As you cried out because of the pain your hair color turned back to a flaming red and your eyes turned as white as fresh snow. Why was all of this happening. You held yourself in a ball on the ground trying to calm yourself down from this extreme anger. But you couldn't so you decided to do something about it and with your hair still a flaming red and your eyes still white you bursted back into Bens quarters. You saw Leias limp body on the floor, rapidly leaking blood but it was too late to even try to save her. You narrowed your eyes and looked back up at him "Ben! I thought you changed for the better but i guess i was wrong! Stay away from me!" you shout and as you leave again you make the ground shake so Ben would loose his balance and not follow you down the hallway. "Princess! Wait!" he screamed. He had seen the blood dripping from your dress. He wanted to help you but you ignored him and continued on to the medical bay to get help. As the medical droid closed up your wounds your hair and eyes began to turn back to their natural colors. But how weird was that, your hair and eyes changed colors whenever you used the force or became mad. Maybe Ben was right maybe you were a powerful jedi and just didn't know it yet. As the medical droid was finishing up Ben ran into the room. "Princess! Are you okay?" he says. You looked at him with a blank look on your face, but you did not respond. After you were completely closed up you stormed out of the medical bay back to Bens study, you desperately needed time away from him. You wanted to be alone for once and without him following you everywhere. Watching your every move. You didn't know what to feel or do about he did to his mom. So you did what you always did to escape your problems, you slept. But you knew you couldn't go back in there, you would never. So you fell asleep in Bens study, but a few hours later you woke up to see you were back in Bens bed. As you woke up he walked back into the bedroom, "Princess your awake! How are you feeling?" he says. You look up at him with a blank look again, you get up to try to head back to his study. You wanted to be away from him. But as you were about to leave he stopped you by grabbing your wrist. You turned around to face him, he looked in shock as he noticed your hair was turning back to red and your pupils were disappearing. You snatch your hand away "What?" you shout. He stepped back "I-i just wanted to make sure you were okay. I saw you bleeding earlier as you left here." You pause for a moment and narrow your eyes at him again "I couldn't stand to see your face and because of the force i had to see you killing your mother in my mind. I felt the extreme pain you made her endure." you say. He nodded and tried to take your hands but you snatched them away. "Princess, there's something you don't understand." he says. You step away from him "No, i understand everything about you Ben Solo your a cruel and evil man!" you shout. And as the words left your mouth you spaced out again. Your knees dropped to the floor, you shrieked in pain as much as you could as you felt your windpipes being crushed. You could barely breathe, you pressed your hand against your neck. Your eyes turned red with rage, you knew who did this. It was Snoke, his spirit still had so much power. You needed to destroy him. You quickly pulled yourself to your feet, "Take me to Snoke now and get me a lightsaber!" you shout. Ben had taken you to Snokes throne room, unaware of what you were planning to do to him. You stormed into the room, lightsaber in hand. You had no desire to be respectful, he needed to die. "Snoke! I'm so tired of the pain you had caused me! First brainwashing my husband to kill both of his parents and now trying to kill me so you could hurt him more! Today is your last day alive cruel man!" you scream as loud as you could. And as those words left your mouth you activated the lightsaber and tried to throw it at his neck with the force. But Ben tried to pull it back into his own hands. He couldn't stop you no matter how hard he pulled, so you flung that lightsaber at Snoke with all the power you had in your body. You were screaming so loud with power that everyone in that room had to cover their ears to block out the noise. But it worked just as you had planned, it went right threw his neck. Snoke was finally dead. To handle Snokes guards you shook the ground to a high enough altitude that made them and Ben fall to the ground except for you. You then pulled back the lightsaber and stabbed every single guard in that room like it was the easiest thing you had ever done in your life. After they were all dead you threw the lightsaber back to Ben and stormed out of the room back to his quarters. Ben sprinted back to his quarters, he needed to talk to you. "PRINCESS! Why would kill Snoke! Explain yourself this instant before i kill you too!" he screamed. You took a step towards him but he stepped back "Ben! You need to understand he brainwashed you. I never intended to tell you this but whenever you were asleep i was able to peak into your mind. I saw how badly he hurt you and when he started to choke me i knew exactly what to do. I had to save the both of us from his evil grasp. I saw the moment from your mind where you killed your father. You were being torn apart by Snoke and he was the man who was making you feel that extreme pain. I needed to save you. The truth is Kylo Ren is dead but Ben Solo is alive." you scream back. He stared at you in silence for a few minutes. When he suddenly hugged you, finally everything made sense for once. You had finally freed him of his pain. And from that day on after hearing about what you did to Snoke, everyone feared and respected you. You finally felt at home again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Wed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day you had feared for so long was finally here, your wedding day. As nervous as you were you just wanted to get it over with and finally marry Ben. So you could have some sort of relief and wouldn't have to worry about it anymore. You still sort of feared Ben especially after having to see him kill his own mother in your mind. But you knew he didn't want to do that, if he was mentally stable he wouldn't even think about hurting her, he still loved Leia dearly and didn't want to take her life away from her. But he was also heavily brainwashed and didn't even know it. He didn't know how to stop the pain either, he just wanted it all to end. He wanted everything to just stop at once. It had been two days since you killed Snoke and for whatever reason Ben kept on thanking you for what you did. But you had to keep telling him that he didn't have to thank you for your actions, you had told him that someone would've killed Snoke eventually anyways. At the same time though you didn't mind it, he was truly happy again because you had freed him from his pain and suffering he had endured for way too long. Without you there to help him through it, he would've soon given up his life to Snoke. He really couldn't take the pain any longer. It was getting worse and worse by the day. You tried to get all of those bad thoughts out of your head. Today was your wedding day, you had been waiting for something like this forever. Even though it wasn't going exactly how you planned. You still wished you would've had the option to marry whoever you wanted to, but still with Ben you were truly happy. You had also felt truly freed by him. Your wedding dress was a long black gown that was somewhat snug to your body. You personal droid put your also black veil on you like it was a crown. Underneath the veil your hair was braided diagonally against your head and had black roses gently woven into it. Your parents had declined the invite to the wedding so Hux walked you down the aisle instead. You were bummed that they did not want to be there, even though they were the ones who planned this marriage in the first place. But you ignored that thought and pushed it to the back of your mind. "Princess, it's time to go." your personal droid said from behind you. You let out a big sigh and nodded. The droid led you to throne room where the wedding would be taking place. Hux was already waiting there for you and looked quite annoyed even though you weren't late at all. Ben didn't know that Hux was doing this as you had told him a droid was walking you down. But for whatever reason Hux offered to do it the day prior, so you accepted. You kept your fingers crossed that Ben wouldn't throw him at a wall when he saw your arm around Hux's. And you utterly hoped he wouldn't lash out and break something. Hux held out his arm for you to take as the two of you started to walk into the throne room. Your heart dropped to your stomach as you saw Ben. You had never seen someone look so handsome before. He was wearing an all black suit and weirdly enough he was also wearing a red tie. Maybe he purposefully wanted to match the inside of the palace? you thought. Bens eyes widened at the sight of you walking down the aisle, you looked so beautiful and gorgeous to him. But he quickly narrowed his eyes at Hux so he would know not to try anything with his wife, even though he didn't have to worry about this as Hux had no romantic interest in you at all. As you got up to the stairs of the throne, Hux let go of your arm and went to his seat. You took a deep breath before you stepped up to Ben. He lifted the veil from your face and held your hands in his. The priest than began to speak.</p><p> You do not belong to each other <br/>Your blood is his blood<br/>He will always protect you<br/>for as long as he lives <br/>He will never neglect your needs <br/>and desires <br/>as his wife<br/>You two are now together as one<br/>I know pronounce you Mr. &amp; Mrs. Ren <br/>You may now kiss the bride Supreme Leader</p><p>Ben dipped you down and kissed you, he wanted to make it as magical as possible. As he knew this would be your second one after all. You were so in love with him. As he pulled away and you stood back up you whispered "I love you." into his ear. He smiled and said "I love you too princess. I always will." You looked back at him and blushed. As this was an arranged marriage there was no party afterwards it was strictly professional, which you didn't mind for once as most people in the First Order didn't like you or were scared of you anyways. The next day you and Ben had decided to visit The Forest Moon of Endor for your honeymoon. But it would only be for a few days as Ben had a few meeting coming up that week. In the few days the two of you were there, you both befriended the Ewoks who lived there. One night while you were there Ben woke up out of nowhere and started to panic you weren't next to him, he had discovered you were mediating by the lake. "Princess?" he says as he sits down next to you. You open your eyes and look right into his "Hi Ben." you say. He puts his arms around you and says "Is everything alright? You aren't in bed." You nod and say "Yes Ben i'm fine. I couldn't sleep so i came out here to relax for a little while." You ran your thumb along his cheek as you gently kissed his lips. The next morning before the two of left to go back to the Starkiller II, the Ewoks had given you both gold rings with each other's names engraved in them. You promised to Ben that you would never take it off. You were truly loyal to him and he felt the same about you. But who knew someone like him could be so loving and caring. </p><p>Five years had passed since you and Bens wedding. You had never been happier ever before. Everyday was like paradise with him. You loved him more and more everyday. Now in the present day you ruled along side Ben as his queen of the First Order, you were feared by everyone in the palace. Except for Ben and Hux as they knew you were still that same kind princess you had always been. You missed the light side a bit, but at the same time it felt kind of good to be evil. Even though you refused to kill anyone, you could never do something like that. You could never take someone's life away from them. You and Ben never really wanted children, so during your marriage you didn't end up having any. You both liked being together and in love more. But who knows? Maybe you'll change your mind one day. You felt so strongly about him, you loved him with every fiber in your body. And of course he felt the same about you. In those five years you two had truly fallen head over heals in love with each other. It felt as if you were star-crossed lovers, you felt as if you and Ben were made for each other. As if you were soulmates, meant to find each other at some point in your lives. Ben held you in his big strong arms every single night and you adored it. You would truly be together forever. He promised to you that he would never hurt you as long as he lives. Why? Because he loved you more than anything else in the galaxy and you loved him even more. </p><p> </p><p>The End</p><p>————————————————————</p><p>Sorry this story was so short but i hope you guys enjoyed it anyways! Feel free to vote on any of the chapters if you liked the story! Also to whoever reads this authors note  i send you all my love and i hope you are doing well. &lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>